sweet lady kisses
by Rominaveronica4
Summary: santana y brittany descubren que detras de sus dulces besos hay mas que una gran amistad y que tambien hay muchos problemas...
1. Chapter 1

Brittany y santana fueron las mejores amigas desde que tenían cinco, Brittany conoció a otros niños, pero nadie como ella, era la única con la piel caramelo y el cabello muy bonito, a un que en ocasiones o casi siempre estaba de mal humor, así que cada vez que podía la aria sonreír, a veces tendría que decir tonterías pero sabia que disipaban el mal humor de su mejor amiga y después sonreiría, de esta manera se sentía tan especial e importante en la vida de santana...

Pero todavía no sabia que era lo que hacia a la latina enojada...

cuando tenían 8 ;ellas eran inseparables y se conocían hasta sus mas íntimos secretos, la latina le había dicho que sus padres estaban muy ocupados como para pasar el rato con ella y que el servicio de su casa eran quien la atendían y que el señor que llegaba por ella era el chofer de la familia no su tío, en el caso de la latina descubrió que Brittany temía que su gato robaba sus galletas o que también leía su diario que le había dado su mama para que escribiera todo lo que le pasaba durante el día o que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad y que su papa le había comprado una luz de pato para su habitación, para los fines de semana tenían su pijamadas y veían películas de Disney toda la noche y en ocasiones hasta decían los diálogos y era completamente divertido en la casa de Brittany...

Después santana decidió que Quinn debería unirse a ellas, ya que Quinn parecía saber de chicos y ropa

por una parte Brittany sentía que no le caía bien Quinn por que santana quería pasar tiempo con ella , pero por otra parte le caía bien ahaha eso la confundía y mejor lo olvidaba...

Brittany había sugerido invitar a kurth también ya que sabia mucho de ropa, pero Quinn dijo que no por que el era gay y a Dios no le agradaba, según la había dicho su mama y otras cosas que no entendió, pero santana estuvo de acuerdo...

Las pijamadas estaban cambiando mucho y ya no eran igual...

Quinn había dicho que las películas de Disney son para bebes y que en vez de eso podrían pintarse las uñas, leer revistas, ver películas pero para grandes, entonces Quinn traería las películas de su hermana a las pijamadas, de las cuales todas hablaban de ser populares y que las porristas son una clase de súper poderosas en los colegios y como ellas podían controlar a los niños...

A santana y a Quinn le había parecido que si ellas lograran ser las porristas que podrían tener el control de todo el colegio y poder ir a las fiestas de grandes como su hermana lo hacia y siempre regresaba muy feliz con su novio...

Así que también querían un novio como la hermana de Quinn...

Por la que a Brittany respecta a ella le había gustado que como volaban tan alto y que como le gustaría moverse como ellas, se veían tan felices y que también de esta manera podría ver la sonrisa de santana mas seguido...

Las tres se habían decidido ser porristas y se metieron a clases de danza y gimnasia...

En ocasiones cuando Quinn no lograba ir a las pijamadas santana preparaba un maratón de Disney para Brittany ya que sabia que le gustaba todavía y un montón de palomitas...

A los 13 Quinn había dicho que había besado a Finn y que fue muy agradable...

Brittany a un pensaba que los chicos eran muy brutos, Santana pensó que no podía creer que Quinn beso primero y que también los niños seguían siendo brutos pero que no puede ser que Quinn le haya ganado en besar a un niño...hasta Brittany es mas bonita que Quinn o ella pero que Finn era un bruto...y que ella tendría que besar a un niño también...

Cuando Quinn no pudo llegar a una pijamada

no puedo creer que Quinn haya besado antes que nosotras, somos mas calientes que ella...es un idiota Finn...decía santana tirada en el sillón moviendo las manos exasperada en el aire, mientras veíamos una película de Disney en la sala de la casa de Brittany ya que sus padres fueron a ver a la abuelita de Brittany...

Si Finn es un bruto...por eso beso a Quinn yo te abría besado si fuera el...estas mas caliente que Quinn. ..Dijo Brittany con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por las piernas de santana que estaban en su regazo...aparte el primer beso debe ser especial y bonito eso dijo mi mama...

Lo se, Finn es mega brutoooo, pero como sea Quinn beso primero ahaha grito cerrando los ojos...es tan...santana fue callada por los labios de la rubia quien se movió rápidamente y se coloco sobre santana y le dio un beso...permanecieron unos segundos así hasta que Brittany se separa y la miro con una sonrisa...

Que fue eso? Pregunto santana un poco sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos

Bueno ya tienes tu beso...dijo Brittany a un con su sonrisa

Tienes los labios muy suaves y fue muy bonito...no crees...

Si lo es...dijo santana con una sonrisa

Hay niñas! Grito el padre desde la entrada...trajimos bombones con chocolate!

Rápidamente Brittany se bajo de santana y corrió a su padre

yay! Bombones! Chillaba de felicidad Brittany mientras brincaba sobre su padre

Santana se sentó en el sillón y vio la escena...realmente era muy adorable...pero una sombra de tristeza tambaleo su sonrisa al recordar la relación que tiene con sus padres...

Ven san! Vamos a la cocina! Grito la mama de Brittany hacia ella

Rápido San, me los comeré todos, rápido! Gritaba Brittany

ella estaba feliz por que sabia que era parte de la familia...

y su primer beso fue muy especial...

::::::

Después de su primer beso Brittany pensaba que los labios de santana eran muy suaves y muy bonitos y que le gustaría volver a besarlos...

Santana pensaba que Brittany tenia razón se había sentido bien...y que quería probarlos otra vez...

Pero no sabían como volvería a pasar...

:::::

Ya habían pasado unos días después del beso ninguna de las dos había dicho algo al respecto...

Quinn no va a poder venir, su mama la llevo a la iglesia a no se que...dijo santana mientras se acostaba en la cama de Brittany...

Duh! La iglesia me da sueño, siempre que voy y se ponen a orar me duermo...dijo Brittany

Si lo se dijo santana sonriendo... bueno vamos a ver caricaturas

Yay! la bella durmiente si grito Brittany emocionada

Santana no objeto, le gustaba ver las imitaciones de Brittany cuando veían las caricaturas...

Las chicas apagaron la luz y se acurrucaron bajo las mantas en la cama para ver su película...

Santana por momentos cerraba los ojos y escuchaba las risas de Brittany y sabía que había pasado una parte chistosa...

Brittany se voltio para santana y decirle que venia la parte donde el príncipe besaba a bella durmiente y vio como santana tenia los ojos cerrados y le vino una idea

Santana sintió como Brittany se acerco...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana sintió como Brittany se acerco** y la beso...

Despierta bella durmiente-le dijo Brittany pero santana no abría sus ojos...-quizás necesites otro beso para despertar y la beso otra vez esta vez duro un poco más y sintió como una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de Santana, después de unos segundos mas se alejo y santana abrió sus ojos

Ya despertaste bella durmiente...dijo Brittany con una sonrisa...

Santana se rio y le aventó una almohada a Brittany después de unos segundos empezó una guerra de almohadas por toda la habitación...las chicas corrieron hasta quedar rendidas en la cama una junto a la otra riendo...

Brittany se sentó sobre santana puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de santana mirándola detenidamente...santana se mordía su labio inferior era realmente muy linda...se inclino y la beso...duro unos segundos luego se separaron y con una gran sonrisa le dijo me gustan sus dulces besos señorita...

Santana se rio, extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia ella en otro beso...

Brittany casi le dijo a Quinn que ellas ya habían tenido su primer beso pero santana cambio el tema rápidamente, dejando confundida a Brittany cuando quiso volver a decirle a Quinn, volvió hacerlos mismo y puso una mirada triste y enojada, ya que santana la estaba ignorando...al verlo santana dijo que se le habían olvidado unas cosas en la cocina y bajo con Brittany dejando a Quinn para preparara la película...

Brittany fue directo al refrigerador y se sumergió buscando algo dulce ya que la hacían muy feliz...

Britt...no estés molesta conmigo...dijo en voz baja santana mientras veía a Brittany buscar en el refrigerador...

Me has estado igno...hay...-se quejo Brittany cuando se golpeo con la puerta al salir...-rando termino sobándose la cabeza

Yo se,...dijo santana acercándose a Brittany, llevándola a sentarse a una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina y checar el golpe...pero creo que es mejor que no le digamos ok...

Santana se había pensado que el besar a otra chica estaba mal y por eso no podía dormir bien, pero después escucho que el besar a tu mejor amiga para la practica era normal y es la etapa de experimentación, pero decirle a Quinn que se besaron seria un problema ya que por lo que dijo de Kurth pensaría que son gays y no lo son...solo practicaban...

Brittany pensaba que los labios de santana eran mágicos o algo así por que cada vez que los besaba sentía como hormiguitas o algo moviéndose en su estomago y era muy bonito...

Pero, por que?- dijo Brittany triste mirando a santana ...me gusta besarte...

Igual a mí me gusta, pero es mejor que lo mantengamos para nosotras, será solo algo más especial entre nosotras ok..Si lo sabe Quinn va a querer que practiquemos con ella y yo no quiero practicar con ella o tu quieres? dijo santana

Quinn es bonita, -dijo Brittany pensativamente a lo cual santana sintió algo como molesto...Brittany se acerco a santana y la beso...pero me gustas mas tu...y santana sintió una emoción y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y la beso al inicio fue tranquilo, después la latina deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Brittany y empezaron a besarse un poco mas profundo, la rubia envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la latina acercándola mas a ella entre sus piernas, sus manos podían sentir la piel caramelo expuesta por el pequeño top rojo haciéndola sentir hervir...la mente de la latina estaba completamente nublada al momento de sentir las manos de la rubia sobre ella haciéndola gemir ligeramente en el beso...

Dios! Que fue eso-grito la latina brincando lejos de la rubia...

Ahaha fue mi celular...sacándolo de entre sus blusa...es que luego lo pierdo y ya me mama me dijo que ya no me comprara otro...oh mira es Quinn...creo que se le olvido que estamos en mi casa...decía Brittany con una sonrisa mostrándole el celular a santana

Deja me ver...abriendo la tapa del celular y checando el mensaje...no, Britt no se le olvido si no que ya tardamos mucho por las cosas que supuestamente se me olvidaron...termino santana yendo hacia la cocina por unos sodas y frituras..

Ohohoh San yo quería mas de tus dulces besos...con un mohito..-decía Brittany

Después, ok...vamos...término la latina jalándola hacia la habitación...

:::::::

a los 14 las chicas ya habían entrado al colegio McKinley...gracias a sus clases de danza las chicas lograron entrar a las porristas como lo habían planeado, el lado negativo fue su entrenadora que rumoraban que era un ex militar o algo por el estilo ...pero las chicas lograron captar la atención de la misma con sus habilidades y deslizamiento por la duela, de manera que Quinn fue elegida como capitana, no era de sorprenderse ya que su hermana era la anterior pero ya se había graduado, Santana una vez mas sintió celos, pero el ser la co-capina no seria tan malo por un tiempo ,ya que Santana López no se conforma.

Quinn y Santana después de un tiempo dejaron las clases de danza, pero notablemente Brittany había tenido el talento para mover su cuerpo por distintos tipos de ritmos y estar completamente enamorada del baile...a un que santana ya no tomaba clases la iba a ver y en varias ocasiones bailaba con ella...

Ahora las chicas pasaban mas tiempo en la casa de santana ya que como siempre sus padres llegaban tarde...y verían películas algunas de Disney, platicas de los chicos que estaban intentando entrar en sus faldas o estar todo el día en las piscina tomando el sol después de la escuela...sin olvidar sus sesión de besos...claro que cumplían con hacer sus deberes...y practicaban sus rutinas y después santana llevaba a Brittany a su casa...

Ahora sus pijamadas eran 3 o mas veces a la semana, los padres de Brittany habían dicho que no había problema que ella se quedara con santana ya que las atendían por el servicio de la familia López, mientras sus padres llegaban de sus trabajos, a los cuales habían aceptado ya como parte de la familia a Brittany por sus muchas visitas o estancias en la casa, de igual manera Quinn.

y por otro lado las calificaciones de Brittany habían mejorado demasiado ,gracias a sus estudios con santana y Quinn, que se supone estaba en todas sus sesiones de estudio pero no, Quinn solo se quedaba los fines de semana ,ya que a su madre no le parecía que fuera apropiado, las chicas en cierto modo no estaban tan afectadas ya que ellas podían tener mas libertad en vez de estar besándose a las espaldas de Quinn poniendo cualquier tipo de escusa para dejarla sola...

En esta ocasión los padres de santana salieron de viaje y santana dio el día libre al servicio para que la casa fuera solo para ellas

Quinn, no puedo llegar su madre no le dio permiso así que las chicas tuvieron un tiempo en la piscina, hicieron sus deberes por suerte no fue mucha y practicaron un poco en el gimnasio López...

Brittany se quedaría a dormir con santana para que no se quede solo con el servicio, su madre lo aprobó inmediatamente, hasta un punto donde casi se ofrecía ella para cuidarlas...pero gracias a dios no lo hizo, gracias al servicio López que supuestamente se quedaría con ellas...

Estaban viendo una película en la cama de la latina casi por la media noche, cubiertas por las hojas de la cama, cuando los labios de la rubia fueron a dar suave mente al hombro de la latina pasando hasta su cuello, santana cerro los ojos a la sensación de los labios, a la rubia se le dibujo una sonrisa le gustaba sentir la piel tersa de su amiga y las reacciones de la latina, deslizo su nariz por el cuello recogiendo el aroma cítrico y la latina sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, su lengua se deslizo suavemente por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo, la latina dejo escapo un suspiro...

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban viendo una película en la cama de la latina casi por la media noche, cubiertas por las hojas de la cama, cuando los labios de la rubia fueron a dar suave mente al hombro de la latina pasando hasta su cuello, Santana cerro los ojos a la sensación de los labios, a la rubia se le dibujo una sonrisa le gustaba sentir la piel tersa de su amiga y las reacciones de la latina, deslizo su nariz por el cuello recogiendo el aroma cítrico y la latina sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, su lengua se deslizo suavemente por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo, la latina dejo escapar un suspiro...

La latina atrajo a la rubia a un acalorado beso dejando sus manos enredarse en el cabello de la rubia profundizándolo mas, las manos de la rubia empezaron a vagar por el costado de la morena atrellendola mas hacia su cuerpo hasta tenerla sobre su regazo, el beso se rompió por la falta de aire por un momento para después volver a profundizar mas y dejar sus lenguas moverse mas intensas entre ellas dejando escapar unos pequeños gemidos...

Sus cuerpos ardían con las sensaciones que despertaban con cada toque de sus manos sobre la piel expuesta por la estorbosa ropa de cada una...

En muchas ocasiones habían llegado hasta este punto de su exploración pero siempre paraban, usualmente por la latina que por el temor a que alguien las podría atrapar, la rubia se resignaba y paraba, pero igual en varias ocasiones había dejado correr su suerte para tentar a la morena a seguir, ya que ella no pensaba en nada mas que en su amiga y por lo cual solo se ganaba una mirada de enojo de la latina y mejor lo dejaba por la paz...

Pero hoy no abría nadie..

El subconsciente de la latina le gritaba parar, pero su cuerpo parecía ir en contra de el, mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de la rubia y sus manos vagaban por debajo de la ropa al tacto de la piel pálida...

La rubia se encontraba fascinada por la piel bronceada y solo quería explorarla más, por suerte solo llevan una pequeña blusa de tirantes y unos shorts de porrista, así que no era tan molesta..

La rubia ágilmente las giro quedando en la parte superior, entra las piernas de la morena, que al sentir el peso sobre sus centros inconscientemente movieron sus caderas, esta sensación era nueva y todo sentido de cordura se escapo con el gemido que soltaron, sentían sus cuerpos hervir, su centros palpitaban mas, pidiendo mas contacto..

Sabían que habían pasado los limites... cuando poco a poco las prendas fueron dejadas regadas en el piso de la recamara…

Ninguna se detuvo se besaron mas profundo y con mas deseo, sus manos se movían deseosas y algo torpes pero dispuestas a conocer nuevos rumbos…

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo lento, las uñas de la latina se enterraba en la espalda de la rubia incitándola a moverse un poco mas rápido la sensación se extendía por sus cuerpos, gimiendo mas fuerte, la rubia deslizo una de sus piernas fuera de las de la morena para ejercer mas presión sobre el centro de la latina, la cual levanto uno de sus muslos, lo que permitió la rubia moler contra ella ejerciendo presión en sus centros, el ritmo se acelero mas...

Oh dios, Ahaha...gimió la morena enterrando mas sus uñas en su espalda...llegando a su orgasmo...

Haaa... Brittany gimió al llegar a su orgasmo segundos después...dejando caer su cuerpo a un lado de la morena abrazándola, mientras la niebla de sus orgasmos se disipaban los pensamientos llegaban, la rubia sintió como se tenso la latina en sus brazos y sabia lo que la agobiaba….

No te preocupes no selo diré a nadie susurro la rubia a la morena que después de unos segundo se calmo y con los minutos de silencio se durmieron cada una en sus pensamientos…

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue la morena, fue directo a la ducha y mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, podía sentir una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, no de una manera mala, también algo cansado…

También pensaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior…

Técnicamente casi habían perdido sus V card (virginidad) con su mejor amiga, lo cual le hizo un nudo en el estomago, sabia que habían pasado la línea, obviamente seguro Brittany no estaba consiente en su totalidad de lo que había sucedido entre ellas, ya que ella supone que la raíz cuadrada de 4 es el arcoíris o el hecho de que como respuesta a su examen deje dibujitos de sombreros o que piense que la balada es un pato macho o bueno hay mas cosas, pero también podría usarlo a su favor para el control de daños….

Es normal el experimentar entre amigas, es normal que practique lo había leído en revistas e internet eso no les hace lesbianas…es normal ella no puede ser gay, le gustan los niños, si le gustan los niños, son algo brutos pero le gustan…ella no es gay…por ningún motivo solo es el experimentar es normal…exacto, eso es todo se repetía así misma….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la cama con Brittany

Ella sabia que lo que habían hecho, sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, algo chistosito, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio o algo…. Había perdido su virginidad se preguntaba, en el caso que fuera hacia no le importaba por que lo había hecho con la persona mas especial para ella y sabia que para Santana ella era especial y que por lo tanto había sido completamente increíble….

Pero también sabia que Santana no hablaría de esto o que era necesario tenerlo oculto, como le había dicho de sus dulces besos de señorita, que seria su secreto y blablabla… ok no puso mucha atención ya que ella solo quería reanudar sus besos con la latina…pero era algo que no debía decir a nadie y tampoco empujar a Santana para hablar al respecto…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salió la latina de la ducha envuelta por una toalla y se dirigió a su guardarropa, mientras la rubia entro a la ducha…..

Después de 40 minutos la rubia salió envuelta por una toalla y saco su ropa de su maleta deportiva de porristas…estaba concentrada aplicando crema sobre sus piernas que no se había percatado de la mirada de la morena que estaba encima de sus piernas..

La latina estaba peinándose hasta que fue distraída por las largas piernas de la rubia mientras se aplicaba crema, no podía dejar de mirarlas o querer tocarlas…dios..

Te gusta lo que vez… dijo Brittany juguetonamente y coqueta…

Un rubor le cubrió la cara a la latina y se voltio hacia el espejo y siguió peinándose

Envidio tus piernas, necesito hacer mas ejercicio si eso…dijo rápidamente la morena y saliendo del cuarto- voy a preparar el desayuno te veo abajo- término de gritar mientras corría por las escaleras

:::…..:::::::::::

En el desayuno estaban completamente calladas, cada una concentrada en sus wafles

Te quedaron muy ricos estos wafles—dijo Brittany con una sonrisa rompiendo el silencio—mas con estas fresas—mordiendo una

Si—dijo la morena- no le podemos decir a nadie Brittany—dijo la latina seriamente

Si lo se- respondió Brittany pensando que se escucha muy raro su completo en los labios de la latina…- san?

Si?

Lo podremos volver hacer?—pregunto Brittany un tanto vacilante sin apartar sus ojos de su wafle….

Santana casi se ahoga con su wafle al escuchar a la rubia

San están bien, toma un poco de jugo—se acerco la rubia dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda y darle un poco de jugo a la latina

Estas bien?—volvió a preguntar la rubia preocupada

Si—respondió la morena tomando más jugo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara::::


	4. Chapter 4

:::::::

Bueno por si alguien a leído este fic, siento no actualizarlo, ya que mi lap no sirve y hasta hoy mi hermano me presto su lap ( raro ya que parece que la tiene pegada a sus manos ahah ) asi que espero que les guste, como en el próximo capitulo lo pienso terminar, pondremos un poco mas de emoción y cosas, como bien podría ser que las chicas tengan su primera vez, quizás las 2 juntas o santana con puck y Brittany con Mike… o con otro lo estaré pensando o alguna idea para terminar la historia…

Gracias por leerla

Kisss love ya!

Sus labios recorrían la piel bronceada de su cuello, escuchaba pequeños gemidos escapar de su boca, motivándola a chupar y morder mas fuerte, las manos de santana se aferraban mas a su espalda sembrando las uñas, sus manos recorrían suavemente los costados subiendo y bajando, sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se aferraban en una lucha intensa por el control, una de sus manos se aventuraba a tocar uno de los senos de santana, amasándolos poco a poco, apretándolos, haciéndola gemir mas fuerte, sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello poco a poco, se lengua se deslizaba despacio hasta llegas a uno de los senos y una de sus manos se deslizaba por el abdomen…..

BRITTANY, BRITTANY, BRITTANY… se escuchaba mas fuerte sus gemidos….

BRITTANY, BRITTANY, BRITTANY vas a llegar tarde a la escuela… dijo santana

Levantando la mirada desconcertada que? Se pregunto Brittany ….viendo como se desvanecía todo y revelaba la luz segadora de la ventana y a su madre acercándose a ella poniendo la mano en la frente checando la temperatura..

Te sientes bien? Le preguntaba su mamá

Que?, si estoy bien—le respondió aturdida

Es que estas roja y sudando, no tendrás fiebre o algo—me dijo preocupada tocándome la frente..

No, no, no… estoy bien…déjame dormir cinco minutos mas – cubriéndome con la sabana y cerrando los ojos, solo quería regresar al sueño…

No seas perezosa…..hay que ponerse en marcha, que llegaras tarde al colegio, vamos, vamos… —le decía quitando la sabana de mi cabeza...—santana estará aquí pronto, levántate.. Tu desayuno esta listo, ya me voy al trabajo ok…- dándole un beso en la frente—no te tardes..

Si, mami, agh …-le dijo contemplando las estrellas que estaban pegadas en el techo, enserio necesito un baño con agua helada la sensación entre mis piernas me estaba matando y estos sueños no me dejan, los había tenido casi todos los días, desde aquella vez que estuve en una situación parecida pero con mas ropa, hemos dejado de tener nuestro tiempo sexi, parece como si no hubiera pasado nada aquella noche, no he querido mencionar nada por que se que si la presiono seguro dejara de ser mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla, aparte que a estado con un humor que era posible que le arrancara la cabeza a alguien, es mejor así, además Santana empezó a salir con Puck, es tan fanfarrón que no se, como se fijo en el , al menos me he gastado mi tiempo con Mike, es un buen bailarín y Quinn me dijo que seria bueno que salga con el, ya que eso ayudara a nuestra popularidad, también saldríamos todos juntos a una mega cita, eso significa mas tiempo con santana, así que lo estoy pensando…..

Después de una ducha fría…

Se escucho la bocina del automóvil de santana bajo corriendo de las escaleras me despido de mi mamá y de Tubby mi gato….

El día era completamente aburrido, Brittany se paso dibujando monitos a los costados de su libreta, Santana se estaba divirtiendo con su celular mandando mensajes a cada segundo, soltando risitas, seguramente a puck… enserio es un idiota… se decía Brittany

Pero santana no estaba solo mirando su celular, de repente corría su mirada por las largas piernas de la rubia, al parecer no era la única que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió y obviamente fue visitada por los calientes sueños en las noches.

Al fin llego la hora del almuerzo y como si su vida dependiera de eso, salieron corriendo del aula, se sentaron en una de las bancas al aire libre, comiendo su almuerzo

Ya no soportaba mas, es tan confuso todo, que me duele la cabeza -termino de quejarse Brittany y se metió una galleta a la boca.

No te preocupes te ayudare con las tareas después de la escuela pero debes poner atención- le dijo santana tocando la punta de su nariz y quitando una migas de la galleta en la comisura de la boca de la rubia

Como me vas a ayudar si estabas con tu teléfono, vamos a reprobar las materias- le dijo Brittany dramáticamente

Nop, pediré apuntes y nos pondremos al día ya veras- dijo santana

Hey chicas! Saludaron Puck, Mike, Finn y Quinn

Rápidamente Mike se sentó alado de Brittany, puck se sentó con santana pasando un brazo por su cintura, besándola hasta las anginas, Finn y Quinn

Ush, puck que estamos en público, por favor, que desagradable… decía Quinn, mientras Santana sacaba a puck de su espacio personal

Hey Brittany te gustaría ir a B-tix en la noche? – le dijo Mike pregunto un poco tímido

Si -grito de alegría Brittany

Basta Puckerman!- Decía Santana exasperada al ver que no la dejaba en paz y escuchar lo que había dicho Mike y la emoción de Brittany

Ok, no te enojes muñeca- dijo puck alzando las manos en defensa

Santana con su seño fruncido mirando hacia Brittany – preguntándose por que Brittany no le había dicho nada sobre los avances de Mike, se sentía molesta mas cuando Mike se acerco a recoger un mechón del cabello rubio poniéndolo detrás de la oreja, sonrojando al momento a Brittany…

Y donde van? Pregunto santana para llamar la atención de los 2 y cortar sus coqueteos

Mike me llevara a cenar a B-tix –dijo Brittany muy sonriente

Bien hermano, cita caliente..—dijo puck golpeando el puño, con Mike, quien sonrió grandemente

Santana hizo un rollo con los ojos al ver a los 2 chicos interactuar

Ya se podemos ir juntos y así seria como una cita doble, triple si se une Quinn y Finn—dijo Brittany mas emocionada

Creo que Mike quiere que –antes que terminara puck, Santana lo interrumpió

Creo que es una buena idea—dijo santana haciendo que Brittany saltara de la emoción y la abrazara —espera me asfixias decía con dificultad Santana

Omg! Va ser tan divertido—soltando a Santana y tomando su jugo de uva

Espera, pensé que pasaríamos el rato en mi casa—dijo Puck

Nop, ahora me llevaras a cenar y al cine ok- dijo santana coquetamente- va ser divertido -dándole un guiño sugerente

Ok – como quieras pero después iremos a mi casa, mis padres salieron- termino moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas- dijo puck

Si, como sea- dijo santana con un rollo de los ojos siguiendo comiendo su ensalada

::::::::::: Habitación de Brittany::::::

Santana y Brittany se arreglaban para sus citas, estaban en un silencio un poco incomodo, Quinn no se unió a ellas por que sus padres no la dejaron salir entre semana

Así que Mike, Britt-Britt..- decía Santana mientras se delineaba sus ojos en el espejo, donde estaba Brittany peinándose

Si, es tan agradable y baila muy bien..—decía Brittany mientras se arreglaba el cabello

No me habías dicho que te gustaba, ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo sus avances en ti— Santana le decía con un toque de algo como celos…

Si, bueno , ya que la mayoría del tiempo te la pasas con puck ultimadamente, no hemos podido hablar como antes - termino Brittany con un poco de tristeza

Santana lo vio y dejo escapar un suspiro, tenia razón, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y estaba mas tiempo con puck, no tenia derecho de estropear su cita, ya que estaba feliz y en días anteriores ya la había visto un poco triste, sabia que era por su culpa pero tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza y todo lo pasado entre ellas la confundía, y no tendría que afectar y alejar a Brittany como lo había estado haciendo… y por mucho la extrañaba…

Dejo su maquillaje y le quito el peine de la mano de Brittany y la llevo hacia la cama

Se sentaron y Santana tomo las manos de Brittany y las envolvió con las propias

Siento ser una perra estos días y dejar de pasar tiempo contigo, e tenido tantas cosas en mi cabeza( decía Santana mientras veía sus manos en su regazo ), pero no importa, ahora es tiempo para tu cita y (levantando la vista a los ojos azules) estas muy hermosa y va ser super especial ok, después recuperaremos nuestro tiempo perdido… - termino Santana con una sonrisa

Brittany estaba completamente feliz de que Santana volvería a ser como antes, rápidamente cuando dejo de hablar la abrazo muy fuerte, queriendo no dejarla salir de sus brazos

Britt, necesito aire, no puedo respirar—se aparto Santana- estas nerviosa?—

Un poco, no se que hacer es la primera vez que salgo a una cita- dijo tímidamente Brittany

No te preocupes lo aras bien- dijo Santana

Debo dejar que me besa en la primera cita, si lo hago torpemente, o tiro algo y ya no quiere volver a salir conmigo?—decía Brittany hablando sin parar entrando en pánico

Britt, Brittany, todo estará bien, cálmate, ok, lo importante es que te diviertas… le dijo Santana agarrándola por sus hombros para que le prestaran atención, se quedaron viendo fijamente una a la otra

Es tas muy hermosa, puck tendrá la cita mas caliente en la historia—le dijo Brittany tocando su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír

Santana se sonrojo y sintió un aleteo en ella, se acerco poco a poco a Brittany y sin perder el contacto de sus ojos se unieron sus labios, poco a poco empezaron a moverse recobrando la familiaridad de sus delicados labios, los brazos de Santana se enredaron en el cuello de la rubia y las de la rubia rodearon la cintura de la latina atrayéndola mas a ella, casi sobre su regazo, el beso fue mas profundo, perdidas completamente en su mondo saboreando sus labios….

Ding Dong—el timbre sacándolas de su momento, separándose mirándose un poco mas, sin decir una palabra, las mejillas rojas, escuchando sus respiraciones difíciles

Ding- Dong- otra vez el timbre

Vamos, hay que estar listas están esperando afuera – dijo Santana mientras corría arreglar su maquillaje, Brittany después de unos segundos salió de su burbuja y corrió al espejo a retocarse los labios, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y abrieron la puerta

Dios, por que tardan tanto—se quejo puck jugando con su celular

Mike se quedo estupefacto viendo lo hermosa que se veía Brittany quien sonreía tímidamente

Ya estamos listas! Dijo Santana llamando la atención de puck, que inmediatamente al verla quedo igual que Mike

Wow! Caliente como siempre preciosa—dijo puck jalando a Santana a un beso hambriento

Hey, estropeas mi maquillaje, ash—se quejo santana empujándolo lejos de ella - ya vámonos!

Brittany sus piro pesadamente al ver la escena delante de ella, pensando que hace unos minutos había besado esos labios, rápidamente toma la mano de Mike…

Estas hermosa - dijo Mike tímido

Gracias tu también… dijo Brittany

El viaje al b-tix había sido una plática tranquila con Mike y Brittany sobre el baile

Mientras tanto puck manejaba no perdía la oportunidad de poner sus manos en la latina en cada semáforo rojo, gracias a dios el lugar no estaba muy lejos y Santana siempre le daba manotazos para estar lejos de ella

La cena fue tranquila, los chicos perdían su tiempo platicando de la temporada de futbol, las chicas regresando a su antigua familiaridad de sus pláticas y los palitos de pan…. (Santana guardo sus preciados palitos de pan en su bolso y en el de Brittany, le eran irresistibles…)

Después las chicas fueron a los sanitarios para retocar su maquillaje

Mientras Santana se aplicaba el brillo de labios, Brittany la veía desde el espejo atentamente cada detalle del rostro de la latina, al notar la mirada de Brittany en ella, le sonrió..

Quieres brillo? – le pregunto Santana con una sonrisa

Brittany sonrió teniendo algo en mente y se acerco a tomar el brillo de las manos de la latina, lo observo y después en los labios de la latina, Santana se extraño por el comportamiento de la rubia…

Creo que los probare de aquí – dijo Brittany pasando enfrente de santana y acortar el espacio para luego besarla, envolviendo sus brazos por la cintura de la latina quien se sorprendió pero respondió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia, al terminar el beso por falta de aire, la rubia sonrio….

Mmm, me gusta, fresas? – dijo la rubia

Aja- solamente respondió la latina sonriendo

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la casa de Brittany para dejar a las chicas

Brittany salió y se despidió de puck mientras Mike la guiaba a la entrada

Santana se despidió de puck con un beso y antes que bajara el la agarro del brazo

Donde vas?, Dijiste que iríamos a mi casa después de la cena..—dijo puck

No puedo, me quedare a dormir aquí y la mama de Britt no me dejara volver tarde y aparte tienes que llevar a Mike a su casa—respondió Santana con una sonrisa

Eres una tomadura de pelo, lo sabes, Mike! Apúrate, bésale y súbete - termino gritando puck

Santana bufo y se bajo del auto

Bueno, me divertí mucho…- decía Mike tímidamente en los escalones de la entrada, hasta que escucho el grito de puck gritando que la besara lo puso mas nervioso

Si yo también me divertí, gracias, Mike—dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

Rápidamente Mike se tomo de valor y le dio un beso rápidamente y salió corriendo feliz, casi derribando a Santana en el camino

Hey! –grito Santana molesta

Lo siento Santana, hasta luego- corrió Mike hasta el auto de puck, para luego desaparecer de la vista

Llegando Santana hasta Brittany

Lo que le hiciste?- pregunto Santana a Brittany

Me dio un beso y corrió—dijo Brittany sonriendo era tan tierno ese chico pensaba

Mmm, que esta en preescolar—dijo sangronamente Santana entrando en la casa

Nop, pero era tierno… - dijo Brittany entrando después de la latina

Como sea- dijo la latina subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Brittany

Hey chicas, como fue sus cita? – pregunto Susan la mama de Brittany desde la sala

Excelente, de lo mejor—grito Santana desde la escalera - voy a cambiarme para dormir, gracias Susan por dejarme quedarme a dormir- dijo Santana para luego desaparecer en la habitación de Brittany

Lo que le pasa? – le pregunto su mama a Brittany

No le dejaron llevar más palitos de pan, nada más los que hay en nuestros bolsos, ya sabes como le gustan- le dijo Brittany a su mama sonriendo, mientras servía dos vasos de leche

Y como fue tu cita, se llama Mike, no? Pregunto Susan a Brittany

Si, Estuvo divertido—dijo Brittany con una sonrisa por que Santana había estado con ella

::::

Santana, se había cambiado por unos short y una blusa de tirantes cómoda para dormir, estaba pasando los canales de tv, mientras sus pensamientos recorrían los acontecimientos de su cita, realmente se la había pasado muy divertido, claro que la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado platicando con Brittany…. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por la entrada de Brittany en la habitación con 2 vasos de leche…

Después de comer unos palitos de pan y tomar su leche y platicar de sus citas las chicas se cubrieron bajo del edredón frente a frente

Buenas noches Britt- Britt – dijo Santana acercándose un poco a la rubia para dejar un beso en su mejilla para luego cerrar sus ojos

Buenas nuches San – dijo la rubia acercándose mas dejando sus labios a la altura de los labios de la latina, para luego dejar un beso en la nariz y dejar sus ojos cerrados

Santana sintió la respiración de la rubia y la intención de besarla en los labios, se acerco y dejo sus labios sobre los de la rubia

Me divertí mucho por que estabas ahí – le susurro la latina a la rubia

La rubia antes que se alejara la beso de nuevo, fue un beso suave y tierno, mejor de lo que Mike le beso,

Te extrañe mucho, San- le dijo la rubia

Yo también Britt-Britt—dejando otro beso suave envolviéndose en los brazos cálidos de la rubia..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey bueno ya un buen de tiempo sin actualizar(sigo sin lap, lo bueno que hoy me prestaron una y rapidamente me puse a escribir un poco , pero por desgracia mi ortagrafia esta super mal, trate de corregir un poco, el office de esta lap esta fallan algo de la memoria llena y demas tonterias pero en fin ni le movi por que luego ya me la quieren cobrar como nueva si falla algo... jajja xxx bueno les dejo este capitulo y espero nos volvamos a encontrar pronto...

Oh si! estoy supermega feliz con lo de las brittanas... enserio! no dejo de escuchar rumours has it/ someone like you... amo la voz de naya... ya quiero que saque su album... espero que tenga un poco de jazz o algo asi sin duda su voz sonaria increible en una rola de ese estilo...

espero todabia alguien le interece este fic... saludos! y mucho amor y esperemos mucho mas brittana! amo a Santana!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Santana camina por los pasillos rumbo a su casillero, cuando fue jalada hacia una de las aulas vacias por Puck, inmediatamente la empiezo a besar y tratar de meter la mano por donde pudiera, Santana después de unos segundos reacciono y le empujo fuera de ella..

Hey! espera no quieres hacerlo en medio de la escuela- le dijo Santana alejandoce de puck y acomodando su uniforme

Sabes no me importa donde,- acercandoce y besándola - ya no puedo esperar mas, tenemos 2 meses saliendo y ni siquiera e podido tocarte bajo tu uniforme, quiero mas que besarte- bajando a su cuello y besándola- Santana solo quería tener otra buena excusa para salir de el-sabes, nunca pence que fueras de las que esperan hasta que sea especial y demas tonterías - decía Puck para luego ser empujado con fuerza hacía atras

Que estas queriendo decir- grito Santana enojada- yo no soy una zorra, que te quede claro,

Espera yo no quise decir eso- trataba de corregir Puck viendo a una enfurecida latina apuntando y gritando hasta arrinconarlo a la pared-

y sera mejor que te bajes la calentura con tu manita por que, por los próximos días no tendrás ni siquiera mis calientes besos- termino saliendo azotando la puerta

Santana estaba que ardía de coraje, caminaba por los pasillos dispuesta arrancarle a cualquiera que se meta en su camino..

gracias a dios la mayor a de los estudiantes al verla se alejaban de su camino lo mas rápido que podían

al pasar por unos de los pasillos fue jalada nuevamente y ser empujada por hacía unos de las cabinas del vestuario rápidamente..

Hey! San, que pasa?, me vas a decir verdad!- picando los costados y haciendo reír-le dijo Brittany levantando las cejas y una sonrisita

con un suspiro, se sentía descender de su enojo..-no me das cosquillas, deja-alejando su mano de su costado- nada no te preocupes, tonterías..

Brittany sabía que, cuando Santana tenía algo, simplemente cuando se sintiera lista para hablar lo haria, no había que presionarla, era muy reservada a la hora de expresar como se sentía..

Bueno por que eres mas bonita cuando sonríes!- le dijo Brittany picando el costado una y otra vez...

Espera no, me haces cosquillas- alejandoce de ella y corriendo por el vestuario- ahaha no me atraparas

Espera y veras!- decía riendo y corriendo detrás de Santana

Santana rápidamente empieza buscar donde podría esconderse hasta que vio, la puerta de la bodega del material de las porristas, se metió ..

Brittany rápidamente recorri parte de las taquillas y nada, se quedo pensando donde podría meterse, hasta que una risita se escucho y siguiéndola llego hasta la puerta de la bodega, lentamente giro la perilla, empujando la puerta y asomandoce poco a poco,asomo la cabeza pero estaba oscuro y no quería entrar pero sabía que Santana estaba ah , no podía dejarla sola,poco a poco entro y la risita se escuchaba mas y mas movia las manos hasta que pudiera tocar a Santana pero no, mejor deslizo la mano por la pared buscando el interruptor del la luz, deslizo sus manos por la pared y antes que pudiera prenderla, recibió un manotazo, que la espanto, dando un salto, para luego ver la cilueta de Santana riendoce de ella...

ahah me espantaste- le dijo teniendo la mano en su corazón- Santana solo se retorcía mas de la risa- aha no se quedara así- rápidamente also las manos preparandoce para una pelea de cosquillas, Santana rápidamente trato de alejarce pero no puedo y trataba de sacar las manos de la rubia de ella hasta llegar al fondo de la bodega y toparse con los colchones que estaban colocados en la pared, por el forcejeo de las dos uno de los colchones se deslizo haci ndolas caer sobre el, al inicio se espantaron, para despu s atacarce de la risa, Santana viendo su oportunidad de contraatacar a la rubia se subio sobre ella a caballo y le empez hacer cosquillas...

No, ya no puedo-gritaba entre risas Brittany-

Nop, no parare hasta que digas que soy la mas caliente en el mundo- dec a Santana mientras le hacia cosquillas

Nooo, yo soy los mas caliente, ya no puedo..-Brittany se quejaba entre risas dilo, no parare, dilo -

ok,ok... eres la mas caliente después de mi en el mundo-

Así!- las cosquillas se intensificaron-

Tu eres la mas caliente en el mundo, para ya lo dije!-gritaba Brittany

Buena chica- Santana dejo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia, mirando como poco a poco se calmaba la rubia de tanto re r...

Brittany después de tanto reír se calmo y dejo su mirada deleitarce en la profundidad de la mirada de la latina...

Poco a poco la latina fue atrapada por el mar azul de la mirada de la rubia, se inclino hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un suave beso, sus labios se mov an ya acostumbrados a trabajar en conjunto, cuando el beso se rompe con el labio de la rubia fue atrapado por los labios de la latina, para luego dejarlo ir con una sonrisa...

Después de compartir demasiado tiempo de esta manera, ya no se sentía incomodo, les gustaba, aun que ninguna lo admitiera en voz alta por miedo a las consecuencias, pero mientras estaban en su burbuja no les importaba, Santana sabia que sus besos con la rubia le hac an sentir de una manera que su coraz n lat a demasiado r pido y sent a una sensación extra en su estomago, en ninguna manera mala, por los contrario le hacia muy bien(feliz), deciando que cada vez que estaba con Puck acabe lo mas r pido para ir con la rubia, con Brittany muchas veces le hab a costado terminar sus besos que siempre pasaban a ser mas y mas calientes, con Puck no sent a igual, solo las ganas desesperadas de el, por entrar en su falda...

Brittany sabía desde que conocia Santana la quer a mas que a nada en el mundo, despu s de sus dulces besos, sabia que la amaba mas que nada en el mundo, tambi n sabia que Santana se sent a de igual manera pero que no seria f cil para ella expresarlo o descifrarlo, por lo que decidi esperar por ella, aun que tenga que verla con Puck... cada vez que salia en alguna cita, siempre volv a con ella para llevarle sus dulces, al final siempre estar a con ella, de eso estaba muy segura...

Después de mirarse por unos segundos mas se volvieron besar, las manos de la rubia se enredaron en el cabello de la latina llev ndolas a profundizar mas, el cuerpo de la latina se acomodo sobre el de la rubia, dejando sus labios por el cuello p lido, la rubia en un momento r pido les dio la vuelta, quedando entre las piernas bronceadas, a Santana le gustaba la rubia cuando tomaba el control, la rubia deslizo sus labios sobre el cuello de la latina, besando con la boca abierta sin succionar para no dejar marca, las manos de la latina se manten an en la caderas, deslizandoce poco a poco bajo la parte superior del uniforme, dejando deslizar sus u as sin lastimar, pero haciendo gemir a la rubia, después de un tiempo entre besos y caricias, sus caderas empezaban a moverse a un ritmo dando fricci n entre sus centros, los gemidos eran mas fuertes, pero trataban de cubrirlos con besos un poco torpes,sus manos se deslizaban por sus cuerpos moviendose por caminos ya conocidos y experimentando nuevos, después de moverse entre si la latina llego a su orgasmo, arqueando su espalda y dejando escapar un gemido con el nombre de la rubia, la rubia llego al borde gimiendo con el nombre de la latina, mientras las olas de placer se desbanecian poco a poco, la campana sono indicando el inicio del pr ximo periodo, las chicas maldijeron en voz baja...

Después de arreglarse y cambiar su uniforme las chicas se dirigieron a su siguiente periodo de clases con los meliques unidos que era la manera que habian optado por empezar a caminar juntas, siempre con sus sonrisas...

para las siguientes 2 semanas Santana había resuelto su problema con Puck,se disculpo con ella la llevo a cenar a Stix, cine, peluches y chocolates.. (que le dio a Brittany ), volvieron a estar como antes claro que Puck ya mas calmadito, para la siguiente semana su tenia su soluci n...

paso 1:

Hey Puck, terminamos- declaro Santana -

Que?, terminamos?, por que?- pregunto Puck desconcertado por la repentina aparici n de Santana en el pasillo

con tus creditos, tu futuro esta definido limpiando picinas -extendiendo una hoja con los resultados de Puck y dejandocelo-asi que terminamos- saliendo del pasillo con una gran sonrisa

paso 2:

Hey Quinn! sabes esta chica, Diana- apuntando a una pelirroja que se mov a en el campo calentando para las rutinas- ya sabes como es no? - dec a Santana mientras miraba como calentaban las demas y dejando desviarce un poco hacia su rubia de ojos azules que ayudaba a Becky con los ejercicios-no- respondi Quinn

bueno dicen que con lo facil que fue llegar a sus bragas, sera igual con las demas porristas... y eso que es lo mas decente que te puedo decir, por que si te digo lo demas te sangraran los oídos... pero creo, que no es por lo que debemos ser conocidas, no crees?

Así es,-contesto Quinn con el ceño fruncido- lo resolver ..

a los 2 dias ya teniamos el inicio del club del celibato y a Diana al final de la piramide (ella se hab a burlado de Brittany en una ocasi n, se lo merecía)...

por lo pronto al parecer Santana hab a hecho todo lo posible por mantener su burbuja de ensue o con Brittany... cuanto durara esa es la cuestion...


End file.
